


Firefly: The Mechanics of Serenity

by bi_furious1



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Serenity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3008483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ship needs a mechanic. The mechanic needs a lover. River fucks Kaylee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefly: The Mechanics of Serenity

A spaceship in flight is never truly quiet. No matter how well maintained there is always unrest. The rumble of the engines, the creaking of its hull, the chatter of the crew; all combine to provide a never-ending background sound. Even a new, well-maintained boat is never peaceful. So the naming of a firefly class ship Serenity, which was neither new nor particularly well-maintained; was ironic.

The inherent problem was that even good parts break. In these situations good mechanics fix em'. But when a component's been mended 5 or 6 times it doesn't need fixin'; or even necessarily replacin'. Its need'n love:

For once, Kaywinnet Lee Frye did not have the energy; for once, she wished she had stayed on the farm. The mechanic had worked for nearly twenty-four hours straight, fixing one thing after another after another. It seemed as soon as she had one problem resolved two more cropped up. For all the will in the world she could not fix this engine. Serenity was all clogged up and clonked out. 

And so there she was on her back once more, deep beneath the formally rotating heart of the boat she adored; stripping a burnt out power coupling that, essentially, ensured the ship's life support wouldn't fail. This was usually the task of a master engineer, not a farmer's daughter working with ancient tools. And yet, whilst the rest of the crew slept, the young redhead worked diligently. However; even the talented, vivacious mechanic had her limits.

It was hot in the engine room and the space beneath the rotor was cramped and grimy. While wearing her jumpsuit protected her from the worst of Serenity's excretions, it only added to the intense heat. Pulling the front open only helped a little, whilst exposing her chest to the moving components beneath the engine. Eventually she had given up her desperate squirming, electing to allow the droplets to do their worst to her already scruffy appearance. Even now grease dropped mercilessly onto her face and hair, forcing the mechanic to mop at her eyes with the back of a hand. This combined with the continual drone of the ship's engine were the factors that had finally frayed Kaylee's calm, admittedly after weeks in deep space. It was this frustration that distracted her from hearing an unexpected visitor.

Feeling a cold, bare foot touch her ankle, Kaylee flinched instinctively. Sitting up; the silhouette of an almost ghostly figure shocked the redhead, causing her to thump her forehead on the fuel injection manifold.

"Ahhhh!" Kaylee yelped in shock, rubbing quickly at her eyes once more.

The young woman squinted up at the mysterious figure. Recognizing the unexpected arrival the redhead instantly dropped her guard, scowling:

"River!!! Don't sneak up on me like that!!" The mechanic gasped exasperatedly, using the engine to pull herself from the hard metal floor; "You scared the bejeezus out of me!!"

River stared down at the mechanic blankly, dark brown eyes wide and apparently lacking in empathy. While the engineer was at home in the rusty space, the ballerina-esque girl was incongruous with the warm, earthy environment of the engine room. Standing tensed, practically on tip toe, River held herself as if the ground were scolding her feet. While Kaylee righted gracelessly, the girl before her personified poise and balance. For the young mechanic this alien quality was somewhat unnerving...

Finally upright, the Kaylee dusted herself off before looking up at her uninvited guest. Kaylee winced, eyes widening; the lithe brunette was practically naked.

"Uhh, River... Why are you, dressed... like that?" the mechanic asked carefully in her southern drawl, afraid to look the brunette in the eye whilst doubly afraid of looking too hard at any other parts of the girl.

River blinked, considering the question deeply; like she was pondering the nature of the universe and not evaluating her choice in wardrobe.

The younger Tam was dressed in revealing bed wear; her slim frame only concealed by a fine blue negligée that bordered on translucent. The colour only added to her apparent eeriness; so contrasting with the rusty reds all around her. The garment was light and airy, and so short it barely reached her mid thigh, the hem of the fabric just covering her pert behind. 

"I like to be comfortable when they sleep... No one else sees me...." River responded, monosyllabically, beginning to tip toe around Kaylee, watching as she blushed.

"Yeh, well I can see you... maybe time to start wearing a bra honey."

Kaylee whistled, attempting not to stare at the round silhouettes of River's breasts, the freshly developed orbs miraculously defying gravity beneath the shimmering material, while her nipples were clearly silhouette through the lacy fabric. 

River tilted her head, basic recognition appearing on her porcelain features, hearing the words but barely comprehending their meaning. Kaylee eyed the girl apprehensively; doubting anything she said had gotten through. The mechanic tried a different tactic:

"Sooo.... What brings you down here? Needin' somethin'??"

"No," the girl responded flatly, stepping lightly past the curious redhead, before eying her more suspiciously:

"You need me."

The mechanic blinked, confusion crinkling her nose adorably: "River, what are you talkin' bout?" 

The brunette stepped closer still, allowing Kaylee time to rub her greasy digits with a cloth before stopping the mechanic's frantic movements, resting her hands on the woman's wrists.

"I can fix you," River stated softly, catching Kaylee's eyes steadily for the first time since she'd entered.

"River, I don't need 'fixin'," Kaylee responded patiently: "I'm fine, no need to fret."

River shook her head vigorously, continuing slowly: "No. Can't pilot a ship without an engine. Can't tighten a bolt with a broken spanner. Can't do anythin' without a good mechanic. You need..." The brunette tailed off, her mouth continuing to move, though now there was no sound. She took a breath and continued: "You need screwin'." 

"Screwin'?" Kaylee responded awkwardly, "Right..." 

Pulling away from the strange brunette, the mechanic eyed her carefully. What was River trying to say? So the redhead had been a little off her game lately; Kaylee needed some leave time for sure, to let off some steam. But beyond that the mechanic had no idea what her friend was getting at. Electing just to indulge River's little episode, Kaylee started clearing the mess she'd been making; grabbing the various tools she had dropped haphazardly around the engine bay and hurriedly returning them to there rightful places.

"You need sunshine," River finally responded triumphantly, following the redhead as she scurried between components. "Sweetie, meanin' what?" Kaylee replied, barely looking up as she continued to fuss, River still struggling to pontificate:

"I can fix you, the brunette continued more urgently: "I can fix the mechanic so she can fix Serenity."

Kaylee turned again, studying the brunette again as she replied defensively: 

"I can fix anythin' honey, don't need any 'prentice. Sides, I'm just a little overworked is all. Everythin's just.. shiny."

River stamped her bare foot, clearly annoyed, a shadow of the spoilt child she had once been returning.

"Show you," she said impatiently. 

Striding forward, River pinned the mechanic roughly to the turbine, forcing the redhead to drop the tools she had been holding; a deafening clang echoing through the open metal space as they clattered to the floor.

Kaylee balked, surprised by her friend's sudden invasion. Wriggling in the small girl's tight embrace, she tried to talk the unstable passenger down:

"River, let me go now sweetie, this ain't a game.. MMmmghh Unnnghhh!" 

The mechanic was immediately muffled as the brunette captured her face, holding her still while kissing the redhead deeply, pouting lips smothering her own.

Kaylee's mouth opened in shock and she fell backwards against the massive engine. Yelping in pain, her lips parted further and River's tongue slipped inside, caressing her incisors. Kaylee panicked; tasting the tang of crisp apples as soft lips smeared against her own.

The mechanic squirmed as the kiss deepened, River leaning in to press their young bodies together; standing on tiptoe so that Kaylee's fuller curves met her own lithe form, sleek, wavy dark hair drifting past the redhead's nose. 

For the young mechanic the kiss was bruising; River had forced her against hard, protruding metal and the mechanic was made to twist awkwardly into the rotor to accommodate them both. Meanwhile the aggressive young girl had practically mounted her, pressing the air from Kaylee's lungs while mashing their mouths together. 

But then River suddenly shifted, seemingly calming down; as if the the girl had read her mind. Slipping a bare thigh between Kaylee's legs, her knee created a greater, grinding pressure against the redhead's crotch, while the demanding hand in her greasy locks loosened. The lithe brunette then tipped her face to the left, before letting her tongue glide instead of thrust, finally allowing the mechanic some much needed air. 

That was when Kaylee realized the tide was changing; that for all her misgivings, for all the unsaid rules they were breaking, she was actually enjoying herself. 

The older girl panted against the invading mouth, finally using her hands to push them apart: 

"River!?" Kaylee gasped, taking another panting breath: "What's goin' on!?"

"You're scared," River said gently. "Don't be, I've got you."

"That's why I'm freakin' out!" Kaylee yelped back exasperatedly:

"Why'd you do that!?"

"I liked it too, River said, smiling as her hand ran through Kaylee's hair, cupping her quvering cheek.

Kaylee blushed, still open-mouthed, her chin ducking down as she waved River's hand away: 

"No," she said, "You've got some explain'n to do!"

River laughed. "You're frustrated, I know," she said simply, grasping the mechanic's arm once more and pulling it down against her hip.

Kaylee blinked; the girl's porcelain skin was so smooth, and cool to the touch.

"I can make you whole." River said patiently, sliding her own hands through into Kaylee's open jumpsuit: fingers gliding up and down the sides of her t-shirt clad torso.

Kaylee was frozen in place, eyes widening in shock as she was slowly fondled, glued in position even as River stroked her sides; before stepping back once more. Something in the girl's smile, for the redhead it was almost hypnotic. 

"River, you mean to say... sex?" The brunette looked back at her, face passive and unyielding, as if waiting for Kaylee to finish her thought, so the redhead continued: "I'm not gay."

River cocked her head, eyes becoming suspicious. When she spoke it was in a southern accent reminiscent of the redhead's:

"Kaylee liked the pretties at her school, even when she started playing with the boys. Wanted them so badly... One day she even tried one on at the barn. She was interrupted. Daddy was sooo mad..."

Kaylee's eyes widened fearfully, glancing toward the door before remembering the rest of her crew were asleep. Cringing with guilt she turned back to the other girl: "How do'ya even know that?" the mechanic spluttered, her face turning even redder:

"I mean that, that was just some fun, I didn't, I weren't, I'm not..."

River reached between them as kaylee mumbled, her fingers deftly pulling at her jumpsuit's zipper, pulling teeth apart till her fingers reached the mechanic's quivering navel. Kaylee shook her head anxious, quickly attempting to re-zip the tan overalls, only for the other girl to catch her hands in mid-flight. 

"I know you," The brunette replied carelessly, tugging the top half of Kaylee's jumpsuit over her shoulders as the redhead stared back at her nervously: "I know what you need..." 

Kaylee gulped, the other girl working to free her forearms of the sleeves of her suit; the top half left dangling from her waist. Beneath she wore a pink cotton shirt that was too small, barely reaching her midriff. The garment was open necked, supposedly too keep her cool. The mechanic's exposed cleavage was flushed; glistening in the dim light.

Taking charge once more, River gripped the redhead's rough hands, pulling them around her own back and planting them on her hips.

Momentarily this distracted the mechanic; her fingers tangling in blue silk. Kaylee loved frilly things, so unlike her own clothes. Gently thumbing the hem, Kaylee stroked another material, incidentally brushing the lace beneath; River's darker blue knickers. Barely realizing what she was doing, the older girl investigated, curving her fingers around a perfect cheek. 

Kaylee bit her tongue, suddenly enthralled: River's skin was wonderful, smooth and firm, her digits gliding effortlessly over her behind. The mechanic was stunned; why did holding this girl's butt feel so good?

River smiled, sensing she had managed to gain her friend's interest. Spurred on by this development, the young woman continued to tease, stepping backward once more.

Kaylee watched as the girl began to lift the hem of her negligee.

"River, No! Ohhh-no please don't..." Kaylee stammered weakly, leaning back as the lithe brunette shimmied the light garment over her head, revealing the creamy skin of her torso.

"River.." Kaylee moaned desperately, trying to keep her voice low and calm so as not to agitate the inexplicable teen: "This ain't right, please..."

The brunette tugged the fabric over her head, only then lowering her arm to her sides once more. Standing in the dim glow of the room, River was now naked, save for her shorts; lacy blue finery she had undoubtedly 'borrowed' from Inara. Now her breasts were exposed to Kaylee's eyes; the redhead struggled to breath.

"Why shouldn't I be free?" River said dangerously, stepping toward the mechanic while allowing her negligee to drop to the ground beside her. Kaylee shrunk backward, trying to pull her eyes away.

"Cos I'm young?" River asked. Kaylee shook her head wordlessly, taking another step backward only to clang against the engine block once more:

"No River, your ah, a b-big girl now. Such a big girl..." The redhead gulped nervously.

"Cos I'm crazy?" River asked curiously.

"No!" Kaylee replied vehemently, reaching out toward River before reconsidering. "I know'ya not..." Kaylee hesitated, "It's just not proper."

"That sounds like Simon," River said bitterly, taking charge once more. Hands fumbling for Kaylee's, River found and then lifted them to her own boobs; squeezing the mechanic's palms against her pert chest.  The psychic observed the mystified face so close to her own, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. The redhead was sandwiched between herself and the engine, clearly in shock, practically shaking. Yet undeniably aroused. River cooed, eyelids fluttering as her only friend's fingers tightened on her chest, biting her lower lip and leaning into the contact.

"Awww... I really shouldn't..." Kaylee muttered, weighing the firm globes in her hands: "I don't wanna go to special hell..."

Then River kissed her again. This time both mouths parted willingly as they plucked at one another. Kaylee breathed the girl in; Her mind was a whirl. She tried to bring Simon back to the forefront, to recapture his face and the way she thought his body might feel against her own. She couldn't. Instead all she could feel was River, her slim dancer's body tight against her own quivering limbs.

Kaylee gasped as firm nipples stabbed her palms; the full weight of the brunette's chest still resting in her grasp. Distracted, the redhead barely noticed as River's own hands pass briefly over her t-shirt, lingering, teasing, before trailing lightly across her stomach.

Kaylee moaned, just a little, as River's hands moved over her belly and down, fingers slipping beneath the hem of her recently exposed panties. The brunette played there briefly, still teasing, her fingers running delicately down through curly hair before nestling over her lips, barely touching, just enough to further arouse the shocked mechanic. 

The redhead suppressed the urge to panic; this was too much, too soon. It was only a few months ago that she'd played jacks with this same weird girl! She couldn't let River do this. It was soo wrong. But it felt soo good! The brunette was right after all: the mechanic desperately needed to be screwed.

River pulled away, just enough to look the redhead in the eyes, staring into her soul. Soon these rolled back as the brunette pushed a finger gently into her friend's wetness, producing a pleasant "Ungggh," from the terrified mechanic.

Kaylee could only just manage to stay upright as the girl began to finger-fuck her nethers: starting off with a slow, steady pace, then gradually increasing the speed and depth of her thrusts. River took to stimulation like she did everything else; as if she were built for pleasure. Stroking her helpless friend, the brunette curved her fingers, her thumb rubbing over the aroused tip of Kaylee's clit, drawing whimpering cries of pleasure with each touch.

Leaning in, River pressed her body against Kaylee's, resting her lips against the other girl's ear, whispering breathily to the enraptured mechanic:

"Don't be afraid. Shhhh... Its goin' to be okay, I'll fix you, make the lights twinkle."

Kaylee closed her eyes, giving into River's melodious tone, her incredible touch. Her pussy was pulsing; steaming hot; so grateful to have someone else inside.

This time Kaylee kissed River passionately, surprising herself and her overly eager young friend: "mmmhhh," the brunette cooed as their tongues rolled together earnestly. Meanwhile another thrust; all the way into the mechanic, two fingers up to the knuckle. The redhead gasped into her companion's mouth, producing a fresh flow of fluid that coated the girl's agile hand. 

Kaylee pressed her thighs together, whimpering in pleasure. River smirked, an eyebrow raised:

"You're so sticky!" 

Kaylee's response was strangled by the other girl's increasing stimulation; swirling fingers in a drooling slot, scissoring motions in her channel even as the girl's wrist tangled in Kaylee's jumpsuit.

River grew more insistent, biting her lip in concentration as she gathered up a good coating of Kaylee lubricant before, slipping out and down, reaching the tender pucker of the mechanic's asshole.

Kaylee shuddered in shock as the girl made contact, shaking her head insistently at the presumptuous intruder, eyes turning serious: That hole was off-limits. River ignored her, touching the redhead's little pink starfish. The muscle contracted and Kaylee twitched, only loosening up gradually, accidentally letting the girl slip the tip of a digit inside. 

The mechanic felt her backdoor clutch the invading finger. Kaylee blinked, bewildered, struggling with this sudden adjustment. Taking advantage, River then jabbed a whole finger up her butt. 

"UUunngh, you little, Mmmmppphh..." Kaylee cried out, shivering and grabbing frantically at the manifold just behind her head. She'd never let anyone touch her there; it had always seemed so gross. With River she wasn't sure if she could maintain that position, or look anyone else in the eye again. To keep Kaylee guessing the brunette proceeded to slide a thumb into her pussy at the same time. 

Pistoning her finger and thumb in and out of Kaylee, River alternated; one in, then the other, occasionally pinching at the thin wall between her two channels. Each time she pushed into her ass the mechanic tensed up and gave a little "Ohh" or "Unngh," biting her lip. With only the minimal lubricant from her pussy, it hurt Kaylee a little each time River thrust into her bottom. Yet the redhead suspected River knew she was enjoying it. 

Kaylee had always wanted to be proper, a member of the elite of Alliance society. Maybe that was why she struggled with her sexual appetite; she'd always liked it kind of rough; just a little pain to enhance the pleasure. Somehow River was giving the repressed farm girl a rude awakening; Maybe she liked the things she had no right to.

On her next stroke the brunette plunged in harder, as deep as she could with her long supple fingers. Kaylee squeaked as the brunette held her there, vibrating inside while she groaned contentedly. Sliding down the rotor her knees almost buckled, tool belt clanging against its warm steel; damn, this was good. The mechanic gulped down air, struggling with the new sensations coursing through her.  


As River twirled her thumb against Kaylee’s pussy the redhead gave a delicious whimper, confused by the new pleasure she had found there. Recognising the signs of her friend reaching over stimulation; the brunette simply distracted Kaylee once more, acting quickly. Levering herself upward, River climbed the engine barefoot. Braced by Kaylee’s position, she lifted her pert breasts towards the redhead’s unsuspecting mouth. 

Agape, Kaylee could only watch as a firm boob was pressed against her shocked face. Bewildered, Kaylee recovered as another shockwave of pleasure rippled through her, instinctually closing her lips around a stiff nipple; River had continued to finger both openings in earnest. Kaylee’s big green eyes widened. In this bizarre situation finding something to suckle on was oddly comforting: The girl’s breast tasted like strawberries.

The small inexperienced brunette was a trooper; if her nipples were tender the young girl barely showed it, her brow creased as she concentrated on the mechanic beneath her, only seeming to squirm and moan a little with each suck. Resting her cheek on the mechanic’s forehead, River took shallow breaths, attempting to retain her awkward stance. Kaylee couldn’t tell how long they stayed like this, locked in a delicious embrace.

Suddenly River, hopped backward, landing lightly in place. The redhead moaned desperately, close to collapse; her body now hot and needy from the brunette's wonderful stimulation. Believing the girl must have had second thoughts, she attempted to recover her breath, Kaylee brushed loose wavy hair from where it had spilled across her face. 

Looking up at the naked brunette she saw that predatory smile light up that eerily attractive face. River seemed almost possessed, her dark eyes glinting hungrily, sleek waves resting over bare shoulders. The other girl moved quickly, tugging the tool belt she had lifted from the mechanic into place. Buckling the loose leather around her porcelain hip, she let the heavy strap dangle, before staring back at the astounded redhead once more. It was too big for the slim girl, too rough for the delicate creature. But in that moment Kaylee realized and achieved a new fantasy, the brunette wearing nothing but tiny blue panties obscured by the large belt:

"T-sai boo shr... River that's hot."

The brunette shrugged, grinning mischeviously: "Now I can fix you."

Strutting forward River gripped the redhead's previously rolled down overalls, now hanging low and damp around Kaylee's hip. 

"River you don't need to.. I'm all greasy!"

"Shhh..." the brunette responded impatiently, tugging the mechanics jumpsuit over her ample behind, rolling it down slick skin before they became tangled in her work boots. Following the jumpsuit down Kaylee's legs, River dropped to her knees, her pale limbs colliding with the cold steel floor.

Shuffling forward River reached for her friend's brightly coloured panties, looking up at Kaylee as she stood; frozen in stunned awe. Sitting up the brunette cradled her lower body, an arm curving round the redhead's butt as she leant in.

Tracking slowly, sensuously down her abdomen, River teased the mechanic mercilessly with her tongue; producing needy little cries from Kaylee as she made tantalizing circles on her belly and in her navel. As she moved down to her hips, River freed Kaylee of the tight, girly panties she'd been wearing, letting them drop around her outstretched knees. 

"I-I.." Kaylee whimpered guiltily at the sight of the beautiful brunette between her thighs, staring intently at her pussy. River looked up, smiling dangerously as her fingers gripped the redhead's behind.

Without further warning the brunette quickly applied her tongue to moist flesh. Kaylee responded with a most unladylike grunt, ending in a heartfelt Chinese swear word:

"Ohh.. Shee-niou! Aww!" 

River licked her some more but not too intensely, just light, leisurely teasing that drove Kaylee into a lust-crazed frenzy. Falling backward against the rotor once more, the redhead exhaled in frustrated agony as River played with her pussy. Beginning to squirm, Kaylee shuddered in place, making adorable little whimpering noises as her nethers were lapped intently.

Soon Kaylee was out of her mind with need and anticipation for more. She felt like a different person now. Gone was the cocky, self assured young mechanic of Serenity; replaced by the frantic farm girl she had always been; ready for passion and pleasure. 

Making pathetic, mewling sounds the redhead could no longer hold herself back, begging for more as River's tongue worked mercilessly over her tender parts. Trembling, Kaylee writhed hard against the engine, her fingers pulling on the cables and pipes that made the rotor spin, face flushed as her head jerked from side to side. 

"Oh gawd," Kaylee whimpered, " T-sai boo shr! Please! ... come on ... make me cum! Yaw driving me crazy!"

River kept at it determinedly, tightening her grip on the redhead's round butt cheeks. The mechanics buns slid in the girl's hands; the grease trickling down her back from the engine making her skin slippery in the brunettes palms as Kaylee wriggled about in response to her licking. She just couldn't help it; the redhead's pussy was absolutely on fire, the inner tissues vivid pink and glistening with juice, lips swollen and protruding. River licked deep into her molten center while reaching up to maul her full breasts with her right hand. Feeling fingers grasp her hard boob, Kaylee gasped as they began twisting, pinching; She definitely liked it rough. 

Kaylee responded with a delicious squeal of pain induced pleasure as River tugged her little nub with increasing vigor. At the same time, her tongue worked steadily inside her.

The mechanic couldn't help herself; it had been sooo long. Grabbing the brunette's greasy hair and holding her tightly against her pussy, she cried out in need, just hoping she couldn't be heard over the continuous rumble of the ship's engine. Hips bucking urgently, she wiped her wet cunt back and forth against River's soft lips. "Oh shiny! ... shiny... Shiny!" she grunted. The brunette kept eating her, improving her magic with each passing minute, licking over every inch of needy flesh, even as her own mouth was coated in cream.

Kaylee squealed again as River's tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot. "No-o-o-o-o-o ..." she cried, gasping and squirming frantically, " Jen mei NAI-shing duh FWO-tzoo! How are you doin' this to me? Yaw still a virgin!"

"Mmmmmm," came the only reply, River instead licking and sucking more urgently. Kaylee's hips shuddered pathetically, beginning to gyrate into rhythm as she began to moan uncontrollably.

Raising the mechanic's plump bottom River craned her neck, lifting a warm thigh over her shoulder, reaching under the redhead to let her tongue swipe lightly over the pink circle of her asshole. Kaylee's whole body tensed and she groaned deeply at the contact.

"Go tsao de!" she cried out in Mandarin; No one had ever been this earnest in giving her pleasure. Kaylee squirmed, practically hanging from the engine she loved as River sucked on her starfish:

"Unnnghh ... Jen mei NAI-shing duh FWO-tzoo," she moaned incoherently, "what are you doin' to me?!"

River's reply was a wet slurp, mouth deeply embedded in the redhead's back hole. Taking another slow, wet lick at her asshole, the brunette tickled her friend's sphincter whilst she buried her nose in her friend's snatch. Kaylee simply couldn't take anymore torment.

Suddenly Kaylee's nerves system sent pleasure signals throughout her tired system. The mechanic's whole body tensed, before she swore desperately once more:

"Tai-kong suo-yo duh shing-chiou sai-jin wuh duh pee-goo!" exploded from Kaylee's lips as she started to shimmy and shake. River looked up, surprised by the extraordinary expletive only to have her face mouth enveloped in warm cream. Kaylee couldn't stop herself, could only shudder in paralyzing bliss as River pressed her lips against her entrance; sucking loudly while lapping up her juices, the mechanic's orgasmic groans filling the room. 

A low, guttural noise accompanied Kaylee's final climax and the redhead could only watch, horrified, as a rush of her cream filled River's waiting mouth. The girl then finally released Kaylee's nethers, gracefully rising up to her full height. Grinning at the redhead naughtily, lips still pursed, River finally took a big gulp:

"You taste like strawberrys."

Kaylee squeezed her eyes shut guiltily, exhaling shakily before staring up at the ceiling dark ceiling. What had she just done? 

Looking back at the girl she eyed her nervously, before finally croaking a question: "Are-are you okay honey?"

River nodded back enthusiastically. Kaylee frowned slightly, surveying the bedraggled girl who's hair and face were still covered in the mechanic's cream. Reaching for a rag she carefully wiped the brunette's face, still reeling from what she had just let happen.  
'  
"River, I 'preciate your... mechanical skills, but please ya can't tell anyone 'bout this, 'specially not your brother. I-I could get in real trouble with the others."

River nodded: "Just between us.. sweeties!"

"Right," Kaylee smiled weakly, too exhausted to even question this response.

Turning back to the engine she exhaled shakily, leaning against its comforting curved metal surface; attempting a return to her senses. A little drowsy, somehow the mechanic was still very aware of the warmth of her after glow, the pulse of her nethers matching the slow beat of the engine. In-spite of her questionable actions Kaylee felt better than she had in ages; serene even and hot as hell; sweat running down her back, bottom half still bare. Then she had an idea.

Thumping her forehead against the metal formwork before her and instantly regretting it, Kaylee shuffled backward, jumpsuit still around her ankles: 

"I've been such a dummy! The turbine's only gettin' hot cos the main cooler system is all stuffed up! If I just find somethin' to plug it I can redirect the main feed into the others, then fix the real problem after!"

Kaylee turned to her nonplussed companion and grinned; finally a problem she knew how to fix. The mechanic pulled a scrunchy from her wrist, tying her hair back into a messy ponytail. Attempting to focus on this latest development, Kaylee took a deep breath. Maybe River would just let her dismiss this whole thing as some sort of heat-induced sexual fantasy; after all the girl was hardly chatty.

Bending low, Kaylee tried to look deep into the bowels of the rotor. Pulling apart the suppression fins nearest too her; the mechanic slipped first her arms and then, with some wiggling, her head and shoulders into the cramped space, almost half her torso disappearing into the engine. While she was undoubtedly uncomfortable; by arching her back she could just get far enough in to touch her target. Reaching for her tool belt, Kaylee remembered uncomfortably that she wasn't the one wearing it. Sweating profusely the redhead realised she had been foolish to launch herself into fixing the ship again without cutting off the turbine's ventilation: 

"River, honey!? Can you find somethin' to plug the main exhaust shaft? Its really hot in here, an' an' I'm a little wedged in s'all..."

Misinterpreting the request, River stared at the swell of Kaylee's fully exposed behind, tantalizingly raised by the arch of the mechanic's back. Eyes narrowing, River cocked her head, inspecting plump, warm flesh; was Kaylee keening for more? Selecting a wrench from her tool belt she slunk quietly up behind the distracted redhead.

"I-Oh!" Kaylee gasped, jerking forward into the rotor. The redhead's big, green eyes widened, becoming round, while surprise and discomfort flashed across the mechanic's grubby face. Gripping a length of capable her mouth fell open, lower lip trembling. On the second, harder thrust Kaylee forgot all about her solution; instead jolting in place, lips becoming a thin line as she was penetrated like never before. 

"Ohh- Aww that's cold! River! Oooooh... W-wrong exhaust pipe...."

River blinked, twisting the handle in her hands experimentally:

"Did I misbehave?"


End file.
